herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shiki (Samurai Shodown)
|hobby = None. |goals = Serve Yuga (formerly). Help Haohmaru to stop Yuga (succeeded). Be with Asura forever. Protect the world from evil threats. |family = Asura (husband) Mikoto (daughter) Haohmaru (foster brother) |friends = Haohmaru Asura Nakoruru Rimururu Mikoto Nicotine Caffeine |enemies = Galford Genjuro Kibagami Earthquake Yuga Shadow Asura Lady Shizuka Wu-Ruixiang |type of anti-hero = Tragic Ninja}} Shiki is an anti-heroine from the Samurai Shodown series of fighting games, originally appearing in Samurai Shodown 64. She is a ninja assassin and one of the servants of Yuga. Biography Shiki is a woman who was Yuga's servant before she was born. When she is brainwashed by Yuga in adulthood, her identity and memory had broken. He engraved a magical snake tattoo on her back as a means of controlling her. Shiki seems to want to be grateful to Yuga, but her grievances are not so serious. Later on, Shiki was told to find a man who was becoming the perfect body for a resurrection of the Dark Lord. Since then, Shiki find Haohmaru to be the man, yet she would followed him to have the opportunity to take him to her master. After Haohmaru defeated Yuga, her soul was already released. In the year after, Yuga was absence, but Shiki can lost her memory of Yuga's servant and made a living from a normal woman named Kanae. When Yuga resurrected for the second time, it sent a new servant, Shadow Asura, who is tried to captured Shiki and regain her slavery. At this point, Nakoruru wants Shiki to understand this concern by immersed the ambition, Shiki looks rather scary, just almost has to become cruel and violent. So Asura lose his temper and cannot let Yuga out, she can worry that Asura will give up his succeed, Asura successfully restored the memories of Yuga's servants and the two accidentally fell in love. After the two Asuras defeated Yuga, she gave birth to Mikoto. Shiki wants to know that Haohmaru is not really stubborn and even to be serious about her own intentions, but has the right to keep him safe. However, Shiki leaves her child with Nicotine Caffeine and Haohmaru, because her enslavement of Yuga made her feel that she was not worthy of being a mother. Meanwhile, Shiki has already done that kind of awareness, as well as the one who can allowed to change everything and defend herself. It is unknown that what happened after this, but strongly suggested that she died somewhere. Personality Shiki is a sad woman in her heart, but she was never understood what it is like to be a normal woman. During her time with Yuga, Shiki would give her body and soul to her master's wishes. As Half-Shaded Shiki, she is more sarcastic and sensual than her original ego, yet she has no hope of salvation as well as she will always to be her master's loyal puppet. Trivia *Her eyes are naturally blue. The red eyes visually represent Yuga's level of control on Shiki. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Ninjas Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Samurai Shodown Heroes Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Martial Artists Category:Determinators Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Deceased Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Warriors Category:Anime Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Seductress Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Rivals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Vengeful Category:Parents Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Dreaded Category:Voice of Reason Category:Poor Category:Sidekicks Category:Villain's Lover Category:Paragon Category:Provoker Category:Symbolic Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Spouses Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Misguided Category:Chaste Category:Defectors Category:Mysterious Category:Heroic Liars Category:Pessimists Category:On & Off Category:Lethal Category:Animal Kindness Category:Stalkers Category:Wise Category:Protectors Category:Amazons Category:Bond Protector Category:Strong-Willed Category:Monster Slayers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Nemesis Category:Inconclusive Category:Posthumous Category:Deal Makers Category:Rescuers Category:Nurturer Category:Adventurers Category:Revived Category:Successful Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Master Orator Category:Traitor Category:Martyr Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Category:Mentor Category:Right-Hand Category:Rogues